ATIME FOR CHANGE
by montanarose23
Summary: THIS IS MY SECOND FIC HOPE YOU LIKE IT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SERENA GETS HELP FROM A MYSTERIOUS NEW ALY R
1. background

Hey all this is one of my first fics I ever wrote hope you enjoy it this story . this first chapter is background ok here's the disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon only the ones I make up hence the Moon Council any one can borrow it if they like I'm not selfish so here goe let me intro duce you to so people you don't know yet  
  
The Moon Council consists of the star & planet Lords also the Sun Lord and the High Moon Lord they protect the universe in the place of the true queenso here goes the story 


	2. the council lends a hand

Hey here it is the real first chapter hope you enjoy it I rated it just to be safe but it won't go above pg-13 ok so on with the show  
  
The Moon Council was convening at the request of Lord Orion the keeper of the Star Mirror so they all sat and Lord Orion spoke :  
  
Lord O: well I think the time has com to end this outrage ."  
  
Lord Saturn: what outrage Orion we have heard of no injustice the princess and her court can't handle  
  
Lord O: well let me show you look in to the Star Mirror and see what our beloved future queen endures at the hand of the members of her court .  
  
The mirror glowed and they saw Serena running into the temple  
  
Serena: sorry the traffic..  
  
Rei: so traffic is the excuse today sorry you used it on Monday Sere you'll have to come up with a better one than that.  
  
Serena: it's not an excuse just a explanation.  
  
Rei: oh that makes all the difference Serena that makes up for the fact that you are totally inept as a leader we would be better off without ..  
  
The room went silent no one believing that Rei had sad that to Serena she stood there in shock at what Rei had said looking at her friends for some sort of back up  
  
Serena: oh my god I can not believe you do you all agree with her do you well I'll just take that as a yes well that's ok with me I'm Audi see you on the flipside girls bye  
  
The mirror went dark and Lord Orion stood  
  
Lord O: you see what I mean princess mars was way out of line and she totally defied her leader I know she's not perfect but then neither is any one else so do you agree with me  
  
Lord S: yes let's send for Elron the keeper of the crystal  
  
High Moon Lord: it must be unanimous lord meet in session then we will have the vote on it. Ok Star Lords what say you Lord O: the Stars say yes HML: Planet lords what say you and you as well Sun Lord Sun Lord: yes Lord S: the Planets say yes Lord O; then we are all agree your highness may we send for Elron now HML: yes call forth Elron the keeper Elron: yes masters what can I do for you HML: yes we need you to go and capture the future queen and bring her here she must be readied to receive the crystal's power so she must hate her friends in there human form and not know them in their scout form later we will bring that into the picture I'm sorry but this is necessary to test the loyalty of the future queen and her court now go and do as we wish.  
  
So he did and he started the memory transfer of the scout's identity for the time being so the power of the crystal increased her hatred of her friends even Darian as he would need to be tested as well so when he finished he brought her home and deposited her on her be back at the moon council they all sat contemplating what they had done  
  
HML: I hope we are not being to hasty about this well all we can do now is wait and hope that all ends well for our queen I would hate to have to wait another thousand years for her to appear that is all I will call you if there is any development Lord Orion id like you to stay we must keep close eye on the levels of her hatred and keep control of them Lord O: yes your highness I am at your service so what do we do HML: watch and wait old friend watch and wait. 


	3. THE EVIL ONE IS HERE

Hey all so here is the next chapter of a time for change (duh slaps head) you already knew that thank you Kitty-hamham68 for the review I put this up for you hope you like it oh and a side note to all of you who reviewed my other story thanks yes even you sniper957 well that's enough of that on with the story oh the disclaimer : I don't own Sailormoon or it's characters wish I did once again on with the show  
A time for change: ch.2: the evil one  
  
Serena woke suddenly she had just had the weirdest dream she was about to call Lita when she remembered yesterday's incident how dare they do that to her she was there leader and she would well this was no time to think about it after she left the temple she decided that it was time for a change so she picked up a thing of hair color and went shopping at a store she didn't normally go to she had an appointment a the dealership to trade in her car she was getting one to suit her new look a black Porsche or a red fiat her dad had said that she could but she had waited for now so she finished her hair and dressed as she was coming out of her room she met Luna  
  
Luna: Serena how are you oh my god what did you do to your hair Serena: I colored it what do you think and I'm not speaking to you or the girls so see you around tell my ex-friends that I don't need a tag along anymore so if you could please stay with mina or one of the others and if you see Darian tell him we are finished for good this time so don't bother to speak to me bye Luna don't come back. She walked out to her car and went to the dealership. Later that day at the temple Luna sat waiting for the girls Ami was first then the rest Ami: hey has anyone seen Serena today Lita: not I Mina: well I think so but I'm not sure Rei: not me Luna: Well be prepared for a shock when you do she's completely different she colored her hair, and changed her look let's just say from cutie to bold and brassy lots of blacks and reds, and she changed her car it's a red fiat she also kicked me out of the house and told me to stay with one of you but let me show you first we will get Darian the go  
  
She took them to where Serena worked and they stood there looking in amazement at Serena she was speeding though the tables not spilling or dropping anything they got a table as Serena passed by, Ami tried to say hi the look she got was positively frigid  
  
Ami: Oh my if looks could kill I'd be vaporized (she shuddered) Rei: your not kidding I even felt hat one over here girl what is up  
  
Later that night Luna called the girls something was happening in Center Park they all transformed and went to the park. What they saw there was amazing it was a Nega Monster they fought but to no avail, and just when it looked like they were finished they heard an evil laugh they looked up and saw a woman  
  
Silver Empress: Oh hello scouts having a bad time of it well I guess that's enough for today by the way where is your friend sailormoon what did you kick her out or something I hope she's ok  
  
Sailor Mars: who are you? Silver Empress: oh my let's not be rude Sailor Mars after all I did stop my minion from obliterating you this time anyway. Well maybe next time right Centros well I'd love to stay and chat but I just have to jet now see you soon Sailor dupes.  
  
Ami: who in the hell was that? I couldn't even get a reading on her Luna: well whoever she was that's not the last time we will have the pleasure of her company I'm sure. At least the monster's gone All: yeah  
  
They all went home there were more battles and it seemed that the more they fought this creature the worse it got and the worse Serena was getting but it seemed that every time they were about to lose that that woman appeared and called it quits as if she was toying with them the y wish that Sailormoon was with them she could have taken that creature out it was one of those battles again and just as they were losing she showed up again  
  
Silver: still flying without a leader I see girls oh and you're here to my masked friend how are you hope your not tired  
  
Tuxedo Mask: who are you we want to know Silver: I am the Silver Empress keeper of the dark crystal I hold all in power under my heel. Will that suffice well that's all for now sailor failures catch you on the flip side .  
  
They all stood there looking up where she had been and not knowing what to think who was this Silver Empress and what did she want with there planet they hoped they could handle her without Sailormoon they really hoped they could  
Oh no what will happen next will Serena forgive her friends will the Empress win and who was she all that and more in the next chapter of "a time for change" hope you like it I'll update soon by now 


	4. the ulttimate test

Hey here it is the next chapters go ahead and tell me what you think please the plot thickens as you go so on with the show  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon wish I did  
  
A time for change: Ch.3: the ultimate test  
  
Moon Council  
  
Lord Orion stood facing the Lords he spoke  
  
Orion: Well it is time if it does not happen soon she will be overcome by the evil and would be lost to us for another lifetime on Earth. So Elron increase her hatred for her friends and revel her hatred of the scouts as well then proceed to threaten the scouts cause the power to flow through her to hurt them then we will see what we will see remember the crystals must merge they must Elron  
  
Earth  
  
Mina: Luna the other day I saw Serena she looked ill do you  
  
Luna: remember I don't live with her anymore and she won't speak to me anyways  
  
Communicator buzzes  
  
Rei: hey all I'm getting some serious vibes from the park let's get over there now  
  
Scouts: let's go  
  
So they rushed to the park Rei was already there  
  
Rei: Its very strange I swear I saw Serena walk up to that monster as if she knew it then she disappeared and that woman appeared again.  
  
Silver: how rude mars that woman you know who I am hello all its so nice to see you again oh your here too TuxedoMask how quaint well lets have a chat about the diamond crystal you remember that don't you Luna enlighten the others if you please  
  
Luna: Yes at the beginning of the moon kingdom even before Queen Serenity was a born there was a great and mighty scepter and the great kings of the times fought constantly over its power to the greater power of the Mooncouncil grew tired of the continual fighting between planets so the separated the crystal in o tow pieces the one half good the other evil and they set a guardian over it lord Elron and they took the good half and gave its power to the council until as queen was born and she the first in a long line of Serenity's ruled the moon and protected the planets along with her royal guards princess from the respective planets all was fine until the evil queen beryl came and destroyed the moon kingdom and the other planets inhabitants only earth survived the mighty queens wrath when Queen Serenity unleashed the power of the crystal so the Mooncouncil if it still exists is to find the true queen  
  
Rei: and who is that?  
  
Luna: well if my guess is correct it must be Serena  
  
Ami: but then who is this Silver Empress..  
  
Silver: Duh! I'm her I'm the evil in your former friend and future Queen Serena I control her and she hates you all.  
  
Serena: no I don't I..  
  
Silver: oh shut up you weakling they don't care what you think they hate you more than I do you coward so be quiet  
  
Rei: no we love you Serena we do I'm sorry if we..  
  
Silver threw a bolt of power at the scouts it hit Rei  
  
Serena:" no don't hurt them please I won't let you I'd kill myself first  
  
Suddenly Serena saw a great power force coming at the scouts trying to stop it she threw herself in its path it hit her so hard she fell from the sky and landed at their feet the scouts and Darian watched in horror as it happened Darian fell to his knees and picked up her prone body his sobs of anguish could be heard from blocks away she started glowing as Darian held her, her eyes fluttered open she saw Darian face and smiled he looked into her eyes and wept harder than he ever had before thankful that she was alive the scouts stood close wringing their hands not knowing what to do they all felt it their own faults that this had happened and the would never forgive themselves if she wasn't ok  
  
Serena: Darian I'll be fine just take me to somewhere I can sleep please dearest and scouts I forgive all but it had to happen I'll explain later but I'm tired now  
  
Darian: It's fine my love we all understand don't we scouts  
  
Scouts: yes we do Serena  
  
So with that Darian took her home so she could rest and get stronger that night all the scouts wrestled with feelings of guilt over the things that had happened when they let a little doubt of Serena's strength creep into there minds.  
  
*Well that's all until I hear something I already have a bunch of chapters rough drafted I'm just waiting for a few words from all of you out there to say what you think any thing would be nice peeps well see you on the flip side Byness sorry for got to pay homage to my only reviewer for this story hope she reads it and reviews again yes that's you Kitty-HamHam68 you are it so far do your thing child 


End file.
